Many telecommunication components used in cellular and landline telephone networks are designed to efficiently transmit voice signals over voice communication channels. For example, a digital voice coder (vocoder) uses linear predictive coding techniques to represent voice signals. These linear predictive coders filter out noise (non-voice signals) while compressing and estimating the frequency components of the voice signals before being transmitted over the voice channel.
It is sometimes desirable to transmit both audio signals and digital data over a wireless telecommunications network. For example, when a cellular telephone user calls “911” for emergency assistance, the user may wish to send digital location data to a call center over the same channel used to verbally explain the emergency conditions to a human operator. However, it can be difficult to transmit digital data signals over the voice channel of a wireless network because such signals are subject to several types of distortion.
For example, a digital data signal traveling over the voice channel of a wireless network can be distorted by vocoder effects caused by the voice compression algorithm. In addition, digital data signals can be distorted by network effects caused by poor RF conditions and/or heavy network traffic. Another problem that can interfere with or degrade in-band data signaling is echo cancellation or echo suppression. Echo cancellation is commonly implemented in the fixed or “land line” telecommunications networks (PSTN or VOIP) to prevent or mitigate audible echo during speech conversations.